


Patient and Kind

by idra



Series: 28 Days of Love [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Seth proves he's patient and kind when Alexa needs some extra help in the ring.





	Patient and Kind

**Author's Note:**

> For a new challenge my friend and I are doing. I couldn't resist writing Seth/Alexa, even if this is before they're a couple in this. This is day 1 of 28. 
> 
> Prompt is Love is Kind.

“Hey short stuff.” Seth walks up to Alexa and rubs her shoulder. “Heard you were looking for some extra training?” 

Alexa looks up at Seth and frowns. “Who told you that?” 

“A little birdie.” Seth smiles wider when her scowl deepens. “A little birdie named Dean.”

“Damn it. I knew I shouldn’t’ve said anything in front of him to Renee.” Alexa crosses her arms over her chest and glares at Seth. “Are you offering?” 

“Yeah. This is me offering to help you out. Go get your workout gear on. I’ll meet you in the ring.” 

Alexa sighs and walks off, Seth watching her go. He licks his lips. “Well, then.”

“Aww, how cute, Seth,” Dean says, hooking an arm around Seth’s shoulders. “Are you gonna bring her candy and ask her to the prom?” 

“Fuck you, Dean-o.” Seth laughs a little. “She’s a good kid. She needs some help and I’m able to help.” 

“Yeah. You’d like to help her onto your-- oof.” Dean grunts when Seth elbows him in the stomach. “What?” 

“Dude, it wasn’t funny when we did it to you and Renee. It wasn’t funny when we did it to Roman and Charlotte. It’s not funny now.” 

“Aw, someone got mature in his old age.” Dean ruffles Seth’s hair. “Better go get ready. Might wanna wear a cup. Roman says it’s pretty _hard_ training with Charlotte.” 

Seth laughs, shaking his head as he shoves Dean away. “God, I hope I wasn’t ever this big a dick to you.” He walks away without waiting for an answer. 

A few moments later, he’s in the ring, running the ropes as he waits for Alexa. She walks in, Nia following her. “Ladies,” he says, jogging to a stop in the middle of the ring. 

“I didn’t think you’d mind Nia joining us?” Alexa says as she climbs into the ring.

“Not at all. Happy to help in any way I can.” Seth winks at Nia. “Okay, what do we want to work on?” 

A few hours later, Nia drops to the mat, gasping for air. “I’m out. I can’t hardly breath.”

Seth sinks onto the mat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You did good. Hey, look at me. Lex, get her some water. Nia, look at me. You’re about to pass out.” 

Alexa hurries out of the ring and grabs two bottles of water, rushing back in. “Seth?” 

“She’ll be okay.” Seth takes one of the bottles and opens it, holding it up to Nia’s lips. “Small sip, Nia. Come on.” Nia does as she’s told, then frowns when she can’t get her breath. Seth just nods, taking her hand and putting it over his heart. “Follow my breathing, N.” He begins taking deep breaths in and out until Nia is following him. After she finally catches her breath, he sits back and hands over the water bottle. “Feeling better, gorgeous?” 

“Shit. I’ve never had that happen.” 

“I was pushing you guys a little too hard. Sorry.” Seth wrinkles his nose. “Drink slow. I don’t want you to puke.”

“I won’t,” Nia says, leaning back a little. “Thanks for talking me through it.” 

Alexa places her hand on Seth’s shoulder, smiling at him when he looks up at her. “Thank you.”

Seth nods, helping Nia to her feet, then helping Alexa to hers. “Why don’t you two head back, get cleaned up, then I’ll drive you back to the hotel?” 

Alexa nods. “Yeah. We’d like that.” She gets under Nia’s arm and helps her to the corner where the steps are and out of the ring. Seth helps as much as he can, then assists them to the back. 

He goes back for the rest of his stuff, grabbing the leftover water bottles on the way. Then he orders some take out from a place he knows most of the wrestlers like before he goes to shower. When he’s done, he gathers up all his stuff and goes to find the women. He spots them in the parking lot, Alexa bouncing from foot to foot as the two argue about something. “Ladies. I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty of ordering us some Mexican food from a nearby place that Dean and Roman recommended. I got a lot of variety.”

“Sounds good. We were both talking about how hungry we are,” Nia says, nudging Alexa. 

“Yeah. Perfect, actually, so that we don’t have to argue over where we’re going to eat.” Alexa smiles. 

Seth nods and leads the way to his rental, tossing his bags in the back. He helps the women get their bags inside before he walks around to the driver’s seat. “So, are you doing okay, Nia?” 

“A lot better. A little shaky, but better.” Nia pats his shoulder as she sits behind him. Alexa climbs in the front, glaring back at Nia. “How’d you know what to do?” 

“Used to get panic attacks. They’re similar to what was happening to you, enough at least that I know how to calm you down.” Seth shrugs and waits until everyone’s buckled up before he pulls out of the parking space and onto the road. “How’re you feeling, Alexa?” 

“Not bad,” she says. “Tired and hungry. I’m guessing I’ll be a little sore tomorrow, but it’s worth it.” 

“If you want, I could meet you both for an actual workout in the morning, then we could head over to the arena and train some more.”

“I’m actually supposed to be meeting up with Tamina, Jimmy, Jey, Naomi, and Roman-- family thing-- but Alexa’s totally free. And she’s been really wanting to train more.” 

“Alexa can speak for herself,” Alexa says, through clenched teeth. 

“Hey, Alexa, if you don’t want to train with me, I can talk to some of other guys and girls. Hell, I’m pretty sure we could get some of the former women to come help you out. I know Lita’s around and would be willing to help you out.” 

Alexa narrows her eyes. “Are you serious?” 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I thought...” Alexa bites her lower lip, looking out the window. “I thought you were just doing this to get in my pants.” 

Seth laughs a little. “Look, I’m not going to even try to deny that I like you, a lot, Lex, but I wouldn’t do that. I wanted to help you, because I love wrestling and I see how much you love it too. Anyone who loves it as much as you do and as much as I do... we only want to improve, to be the best we could possibly be. I want to help you with that. If someday, you’d be willing to go on a date with me? Great. If not? Okay. I can take that and be your friend and your training partner only.” 

Alexa licks her lips as Seth pulls up to the restaurant and heads inside. She glances back at Nia, who smirks. “Don’t. Do not say it.”

“I won’t say I told you so, but I will say, he is a very kind man. And he loves you.”

“He doesn’t love me, he likes me. And... yeah. He is a good man.” Alexa sighs. “Okay. I’ll give him a chance.” 

“Good. You’ll be super cute together.” Nia leans up and kisses Alexa’s cheek. “I’ll make myself scarce after we get to the hotel. You take him to your room and hang out with him a little.” 

“Nia, please...” Alexa looks back at her. “Just... Don’t disappear on me. Yes, I want to hang out with him, but I don’t want to be alone with him right now. Besides, we’re roomies. I don’t want to kick you out of your own room.”

“You wouldn’t be, but okay. It’ll be the three of us.” Nia squeezes Alexa’s shoulder. “It’ll be good.” 

“I hope so.” Alexa smiles back at her as Seth opens the back door and loads the door in. “Mmm. That smells good.”

“Hope it tastes as good as it smells,” Seth says, smiling as he finishes loading the food. “I’ll let you ladies take what you want back to yours and I’ll take whatever’s left back to mine.” 

“Or we can all eat together,” Alexa suggests as he gets back behind the wheel. “I mean, we should all eat together. If we’re going to train together and all...” She blushes and looks at him, noticing for the first time that he is looking back with such kindness in his gaze. “We’ll eat together. You’ll come to our room. It’ll be fun. We’ll watch TV or something.”

Seth nods. “If you’re sure that’s what you want? Just so you know, I don’t expect any kind of payment for helping you out with the wrestling stuff.” 

“I know.” Alexa smiles at him. “I just want to hang out with you.” She rolls her eyes. “Get to know you better.” 

Seth smiles back. “Okay. I like the sound of that.” 

“So do I.”


End file.
